Blood's Promise
by XoCrazyWriterGirlXo
Summary: The alpha maybe dead but Ross and Derek's troubles are far from over. There's a new evil in town and a hunter poses a bigger threat than Ross could have ever imagined. And then there's the small matter of Ross's Blood Promise and the dangers it hold... Sequel to The Fire Connection


_**A/N::** I am a bad, bad, bad, bad, bad person. Guys, It's been to long and I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to write this sequel. I'm heading into my senior year in high school and things have been hectic, but I will NOT give up on this story. Because I love Derek and I love my fans :) So to help myself get motivated, I made a poster.! Check it out:: #/d5iygff. I personally think it wasn't bad for my first attempt. Also, you can finally see what I think Ross looks like. She's portrayed by Sophia Bush. Okay, I'm done rambling. Here we go with Chapter One.! :)_

_**Disclaimer::** Teen Wolf is owed by the wonderful Jeff Davis, who is my hero for making the show.! NOT by me._

_**Chapter One::**_

Peter Hale hadn't even been dead two days and trouble had already struck Beacon Hills… again. And, just because it was her luck, Ross happened to be half naked in the arms of a very attractive, semi dressed alpha werewolf.

"What as that?" Derek asked, pulling away from her as she began pulling his belt off.

"I didn't hear anything." Ross replied, pulling on his jeans to pull him close again.

"Someone screamed."

"Allison's probably in mortal danger somewhere. Scott will take care of her. Besides, you're all healed and the alpha's dead." Ross replied, yanking harder on his jeans and carefully avoiding the use of Peter's name. "We're celebrating. Now kiss me, dumb ass."

That's all she really wanted, a few nice kisses. And some sex, but that was beside the point. She wanted Derek, she wanted him close to her all of the time. She wanted to feel his warmth and hear his heart beat when she laid her head on his chest.

Derek smirked and rolled his eyes placing passionate kick on her lips. Ross smiled from beneath the kiss and began working on unbuttoning his jeans. She'd barely gotten done before a buzzing came from the floor beside her bed.

"Your. Phone's. Vibrating." Derek informed her between kisses.

"Don't. Care." Ross replied.

"It's. Annoying." Derek told her.

"Don't. Care."

Derek finally pulled away and Ross glared hard at him. She couldn't believe Derek was even thinking about ruining the mood because some idiot had chosen to call her cell phone at an inconvenient time. He raised a simple eyebrow and nodded his head towards her side of the bed, where her phone sat on the floor with her jeans and t-shirt.

"Well then," Ross said, heatedly and annoyed as she rolled away from him, "someone's not getting any tonight."

Derek rolled his eyes in reply as he watched her. Ross lay on her stomach, tongue pinched between her lips in concentration as she stretched as far as she could, trying to reach her cell phone without getting off the bed. Personally, Ross blamed science for her laziness. If they hadn't invented the remote control, Ross would have to get off of the couch to change the channel. If they hadn't invented cell phones, Ross would have to walk all the way downstairs to get the phone to talk to someone. If they hadn't invented the crossbow, Ross would still be using a blade to threaten people who annoyed her. Really, it was science's fault Ross was so lazy.

Her phone vibrated for about the five hundredth time when she finally reached it. _**Scott**_ flashed across her caller ID.

"What?" She snapped at Scott. "I was in the middle of something important!"

"Banging Derek is not important." Scott replied, hastily.

"Scott." Ross growled.

"Lydia's gone."

Out of the corner of her eye, Ross saw Derek sit up a little bit straight and watch her with an intense interest.

"Who is missing?" Ross asked.

"Lydia. Stiles's crush since like the third grade."

"Red head bitch girl?"

"Yes!"

"And I care because?"

"Because Peter bit her and she didn't die? She's a werewolf."

"No she's not. You and Stiles already told me she didn't heal. Nice try though. DEREK ALARIC HALE, FREEZE RIGHT NOW!"

Derek froze when Ross sprang across the bed and grabbed his arm. He glared reproachfully at her as she gave a hard tug and he fell back on the bed.

"First of all, just because I enjoy seeing you in your boxers, doesn't mean I want anyone else to have that joy. Put your goddamned pants on before you even think about going out my bedroom window. Secondly, you are not going out there alone. Not when Argent's hunters are on the look-out for you." Ross ordered sharply.

"Allison said her dad and three other hunters were headed into the woods to look for Lydia." Scott informed her.

"Copy that Scottie. Derek and I will start down here, you guys start near the hospital. Call me if you find- DEREK! Wait! I have to put my bra on!"

"I did not need to hear that." Scott sighed as he hung up.

_**XxX**_

"She's headed towards my house." Derek announced, pausing in the path.

Ross was panting behind him, her hands on her knees. "Would it kill you not to sprint everywhere?"

"You wanted to come." Derek replied dismissively.

Ross reached out and hit his arm. "Don't be a dick. I came so you would-"

"Wait." Derek said, "Be quiet for a second."

Ross looked at him curiously, but took in a deep breath to silence herself. Derek turned his head up, closing his eyes and sucking in a deep breath through his nose. His green irises turned a deep red and his nose crinkled slightly as he lifted his lip in a snarl.

"What's wrong?" Ross asked, her hand falling down to the crossbow sitting on her hip.

"Omega." Derek snarled.

Ross rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Seriously?" She snapped. "You can deal with that later. Right now we need to find Lydia."

"He's on my territory. And he's a threat to anyone nearby." Derek retorted.

"How do you know it's a he?"

"Are you really going to ask stupid questions right now?"

"Excuse me!"

"Keep headed towards the old house." Derek ordered. "I'm going to find that Omega."

"Okay, are you serious?"

Derek ignored her and began moving west, away from Ross and the path they'd been on. Ross's eyes widened as she realized he was serious.

"Derek, if you leave me-"

Then she blinked and he was gone.

"Seriously!" Ross shouted, well aware that Derek's super alpha hearing would definitely hear her.

Cursing under her breath, Ross continued on the trail. She was thankful for the full moon lighting her way. Sure she had a flashlight, but the moon brought her a certain comfort. It always had, ever since she'd met the Hales.

It wasn't long before the old Hale House came into view, looking eerie in the moonlight. But that's not what caught Ross's eye. It was the human body, hanging upside down and the other human, kneeling down in front of the first's head. Groaning, Ross pulled her knife from her holster as she realized who it was. Scott and Chris Argent.

"Hey." Ross announced her presence with a sharp, vicious call as she approached. Argent's head snapped in her direction and he grimaced, watching her stomp her way over. "I thought we had this discussion."

Argent rolled his eyes, standing up. "We had the discussion that involved me not hurting him."

"No. We had the discussion of you staying away from him." Ross corrected. "You leave Scott alone, I don't beat the living crap out of your precious, pathetic little girl. So beat it, before I beat someone."

Chris glared hard at her as he nodded to the men behind him and Ross held the glare until he and his group of hunters disappeared. Then she spun on her heel and looked down at Scott with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? I leave you alone for a half an hour and you get trapped by the hunters. You are so freakin' screwed it's not even funny." Ross sighed.

"Scott!"

Ross groaned as Allison's voice rang out and she rushed over, followed by Stiles. Ross glared at Stiles as he approached and he immediately ducked his head in response.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked immediately.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just another life threatening conversation with your dad." Scott replied.

Allison looked over her shoulder and spotted the rope that held Scott up. "Stiles, help me with this." She ordered, heading over to the rope.

Ross rolled her eyes as Allison pushed past her, not making eye contact. She and the younger girl were not on speaking terms. Ross didn't like Allison, she didn't trust Allison. Allison was gullible, easy to manipulate and that was dangerous, especially when she's the daughter of a hunter.

Allison didn't like Ross. Ross hadn't tried to save Kate, she'd sat there and watched Peter kill her. Ross was still with Derek, the one who'd taken away Scott's chance at being human again. Who'd taken away their chance to be together without her parent's objections. Ross was a bad judge of character, an even worse person herself.

"I'm not helping you down." Ross sighed to Scott, who was looking pathetically up at her.

"I think I can do it myself." Scott replied, releasing his claws and cutting through the rope easily. "Guys," he called to Allison and Stiles, "I'm good."

Ross rolled her eyes again as Allison threw herself into Scott's arms. Pathetic.

"So where's Derek?" Scott asked, glancing around for the alpha.

"He went to check out another lead." Ross replied. "Is Lydia here or not?"

"Not." Scott said, "I can only hear our heart beats."

"Okay then, I'm going home. You people have ruined my night enough for one time." Ross turned away from them and started in the direction she'd come from, fully intending on tracking Derek down. "Oh, and Scotty. Get home before Argent cuts you in half. Clear?"

_**XxX**_

It was about one-thirty in the morning when Ross finally gave up searching for Derek. Wherever he was, he was fine. She hadn't had any unexplained pains, so he was completely unharmed and she was tired. She slammed the door as she entered, knowing Melissa was working the night shift, to announce her presence to Scott and got no reply, which only served to put Ross in a worse mood.

_I told him to go home!_ She thought furiously, kicking off her shoes and walking towards the kitchen. You know what? _I don't even care_! _He's got claws and fangs. He can take care of himself._

Ross sighed as she entered the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle before making her way to the stairs. The house was semi-dark with only the hall light upstairs on, which is why Ross thought it was her imagination when she caught sight of something moving upstairs.

It was merely a glimpse of a black shadow that shifted in the hallway next to the stairs. Ross narrowed her eyes but otherwise ignored it, convinced her eyes were playing tricks on her. But when she made it half way up the stairs, the blackness faded and the shape gained a human form with familiar features.

A girl of about twenty-six was leaning on the railing. She looked the same as she had the last time Ross had seen her. Her long, dark brown hair fell down to her chest, little bits of red streaked through it. Her eyes were the most glorious green Ross had ever seen, sprinkled with strength, determination, and a bit of mischievous she'd never been good at hiding. She wore a dark brown, leather jacket with a little green tank top underneath and Daisy Duke shorts that would have sent her older brother into over protective mode in a heart beat if he was still alive… If she was still alive.

"Laura?" Ross's words came out in a breathy whisper.

Laura Hale smirked, amusement sparkling in her eyes. "Hey Ross. Good to see ya."

Ross's breath caught in her throat and a stead _thump, thump, thump_ echoed in her ears. "What the hell?"

"We've a lot to talk about."

_**A/N::** Okay, so it's probably super short and I am super sorry.! But I couldn't wait to get it up and I wanted to leave you guys with suspense. So I shall ask the same of you as I always do. R&R and tell me whether or not it's worth continuing. Also, I love to hear your suspicious about what could happen next. Sometimes I like to incorporate your ideas too (because they're better than mine;). So R&R and tell me whatcha think. Again, I'm super sorry for the lateness and the shortness. Let's hope the next chapter doesn't take as long!_


End file.
